Points de Suture
by Lau100
Summary: La souffrance. Ce misérable sentiment qui peut détruire une personne. La souffrance peut être aussi bien physique que mentale. Comment réussir à s'en sortir dans ces moments-là ? Comment ne pas abandonner ? Bellarke moderne au lycée.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous ! Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture je voudrais seulement dire certaines choses. D'abord, merci à toi, qui va lire ce premier chapitre d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire, en espérant que ça te plaira. Ensuite, je voudrais préciser qu'à la base, je n'ai pas écris cette histoire en format fanfiction Bellarke, c'est donc tout à fait normal si les personnages seront parfois (souvent) OOC. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le lycée, censé être les plus belles années de notre vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je me souviens lorsque j'allais rentrer en seconde, à quel point ça m'effrayait. Ma mère me répétait sans arrêt que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur, que ces années seraient magiques et inoubliables. Elle me disait que ses souvenirs de l'époque où elle-même était au lycée étaient les meilleurs, c'était là qu'elle avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, et surtout mon père.

Et moi, naïve que j'étais, je l'avais crue. Pourtant, mon année de Terminale était entamée à moitié, et rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Pas de meilleure amie avec qui parler garçons toute la journée ou raconter ses secrets les plus enfouis et douloureux. Non, à la place je trainais deux filles avec qui je ne m'entendais pas tout le temps, qui ne pensaient qu'à travailler et avoir leur bac sans penser à profiter de leur jeunesse.

Pas de petit ami non plus. Moi qui pensais rencontrer mon futur mari, le père de mes enfants et l'amour de ma vie, je n'avais fais face qu'à des garçons immatures et inintéressants.

En bref, ces années qui auraient dû être les plus belles avaient en réalité été les plus ennuyeuses et les plus tristes.

Les vacances de Noël se terminaient et les mois les plus intensifs de l'année allaient commencer. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur. J'avais toujours été une élève moyenne, dont le travail ne faisait pas peur. Je savais bien que j'aurais mon baccalauréat si je travaillais.

Le problème, c'était mon avenir. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, je ne savais pas quelle école je pouvais bien faire l'année prochaine. Cette question tournait en rond dans mon esprit depuis le début de l'année, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Malgré des recherches intensives rien ne me faisait envie. Comment allais-je faire lorsqu'il faudrait faire les demandes d'écoles ? Si je ne me dépêchais pas à me décider, les meilleures et plus demandées me passeraient sous le nez.

« Clarke, chérie ? Tu veux bien aller me chercher des cigarettes s'il te plait ? Je n'en ai plus. »

C'était ma mère, elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la maison, alors c'était moi qui allais chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Et dans le cas présent, ses précieuses cigarettes.

« Oui bien sûr, acceptais-je tout en prenant les billets de vingt euros qu'elle me tendait. »

Nous étions au début d'après-midi, le tabac serait donc ouvert et je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. J'attrapais ma veste et enfilait mes baskets avant de sortir de la maison. Seulement, je n'avais pas vu qu'en ce samedi de début janvier, il pleuvait à verses. Le ciel était noir, plongeant la ville dans l'obscurité, donnant l'impression qu'il faisait nuit. Un frisson me parcourut, je détestais marcher dans les rues avec peu de luminosité. On ne savait jamais sur ce qu'on pouvait tomber. Et les rumeurs des filles violées dans les recoins sombres des rues n'étaient pas infondées.

Je resserrais les pans de ma veste, essayant de me réchauffer tant bien que mal. La pluie devait tomber à dru depuis un moment : les rues étaient inondées et les évacuations semblaient pleines. Je marchais sur le trottoir, les pieds trempants dans les flaques géantes. Il était impossible de passer à côté. Heureusement, le temps gardait les gens chez eux et il n'y avait pas un chat. J'appréciais cette solitude bienvenue. Je pressais le pas, ce n'était pas une raison pour traîner et prendre des risques inutiles.

Arrivée à proximité du bar-tabac, j'accélérais encore, pressée de trouver un abris. Je poussais la porte en verre, et appréciais la chaleur qu'offrait le bar. Il y avait du monde assis aux tables, certains buvant des chocolats chauds, d'autres des bières. Le mauvais temps et le froid n'avaient pas empêché ces amis de passer du temps ensemble. Je m'approchais du comptoir, et attendis patiemment qu'on vienne me servir.

Mes cheveux blonds dégoulinaient dans mon dos, certaines mèches étaient collées à mon front et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Encore une fois, mes cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?  
-Je voudrais cinq paquets de cigarettes s'il vous plait. Les mêmes que d'habitude, précisais-je. »

Depuis deux ans que je venais presque toutes les semaines, le barman savait très bien ce que je voulais, ou plutôt ce que ma mère voulait. Comme il savait que ce n'était pas pour une consommation personnelle, il se fichait que je sois mineure. De toute manière, dans cette ville, tous les mineurs pourraient très bien acheter des clopes et de l'alcool sans aucun problème. Et c'était ce que beaucoup faisaient.

Il me servit les paquets pendant que je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre, grelottant. Puis je payais les cigarettes. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna dos à moi, avant de revenir et de déposer une tasse devant moi. Du chocolat.

« Oh merci beaucoup, appréciais-je en buvant une première gorgée du breuvage brûlant. »

La chaleur que le chocolat me procura dans l'estomac était plus que bienvenue, et me réchauffa le corps rapidement. Je bus la tasse entièrement assez vite, ma mère m'attendait je ne devais pas trop traîner.

« Je vous dois combien ?  
-Je vous l'offre Mademoiselle.  
-Merci beaucoup.»

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin, ramassait le sac qui contenait les paquets de cigarettes et sortit du bar après l'avoir salué. Ce chocolat m'avait revigorée mais je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi et m'enrouler dans ma couverture.

Serrant le sac dans ma main je m'éloignai du bar, remarquant que la pluie avait cessée, mais les nuages ne s'étaient pas dissipés pour autant. Au moins, je ne serai plus mouillée. J'avançai dans la rue, faisant attention où je marche. Les rues étaient toujours vides, ce qui m'arrangeait. Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, valait mieux que je ne croise personne.

Alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, j'entendis tout à coup des éclats de voix provenant d'une ruelle sur ma gauche. Je me stoppai d'effroi, que devais-je faire ? Passer mon chemin ou bien voir ce qu'il se passe ? Si une fille était en train de se faire attaquer, je ne pouvais pas la laisser, mais en même temps, je savais que je ne ferais pas le poids face aux agresseurs : j'étais beaucoup trop maigre et je n'avais pas de forces.

Je décidai de m'approcher discrètement, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Je déciderai d'agir ou non selon les circonstances.

Arrivée vers la ruelle, je me plaquai contre le mur et penchai ma tête de façon à pouvoir regarder ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre. Je pouvais voir en tout, quatre silhouettes, et au vu de leur carrure, c'étaient des hommes. Serait-ce un règlement de comptes entre deux clans ennemis ?

Chez moi, les clans sont nombreux à s'être formés, entre les quartiers riches, les quartiers pauvres, l'orphelinat et autres, il y a assez de personnes, mais surtout trop de personnes différentes. Et il n'est pas rare que des combats éclatent entre deux clans, et souvent, des corps sont retrouvés au fond de ces ruelles ou des ravins. Beaucoup, blessés, n'osent pas se rendre à l'hôpital et meurent à petits feux, seuls. Des jeunes qui ne rentreront pas chez eux, que leurs parents ne reverront jamais.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt. Que faire ? M'enfuir à toutes jambes avant d'être leur victime, ou foncer dans le tas et les séparer ? Je ne suis pas une guerrière, je ne sais pas me battre et je n'ai pas de couteau pour me défendre.

Je m'apprête à m'éloigner lorsqu'une des ombres se retrouve soudainement à terre, après un coup de poing violant à la tempe. Je pose mes mains devant ma bouche, retenant un cri d'effroi. Je suis paralysée par la peur, je ne peux plus bouger. Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas me faire repérer.

Le garçon à terre se retrouve dans un endroit plus lumineux, et je peux enfin le voir. Il a des cheveux bruns, un peu frisés sur le haut de sa tête, et son visage est en sang. Pourtant, lorsque nos regards se croisent, je reconnais immédiatement ses yeux sombres qui me rappelaient les orages. Bellamy. Le garçon le plus beau, mais aussi le plus mystérieux que je connaisse. Il est dans le même lycée que moi, en terminale lui aussi. Personne n'a jamais réussi à l'approcher, et il est toujours en compagnie de sa petite amie. Il refuse d'adresser la parole aux autres, et pour avoir été dans sa classe l'an dernier, on ne l'entend jamais parler en cours. Même les profs n'ont jamais réussi à lui faire sortir un mot. Pourtant, je l'ai beaucoup observé et j'ai vu qu'il écoutait en cours.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il faisait ça pour se donner un genre. Pour se faire remarquer. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Les filles étaient en adoration devant lui, alors qu'il ne souriait presque jamais. Ce devait être son charisme naturel, puisque moi-même je ne pouvais nier sa beauté.

Et il était là, face à moi, à terre, se faisant ruer de coups. Et pendant ce temps là, c'est moi qu'il regardait. Complètement déstabilisée, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était à terre. Il va se faire tuer, pensais-je. J'esquissais un mouvement, prête à me jeter dans la mêlée, à me faire ruer de coups pour ce garçon que je ne connaissais même pas.

Il remarqua mon mouvement et il fit un geste infime de la tête, la secouant sur le côté. Ses yeux me faisaient passer un message : va-t-en, semblait-il dire, c'est trop dangereux. Alors, j'essayais de lui faire passer un message à mon tour : Et toi alors ? Tu vas te faire tuer ! Bizarrement, il eut l'air de me comprendre et me répondit à nouveau. Ce manège m'aurait presque fait rire si la situation n'était pas grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'irai bien.

Je soutenais son regard une dernière fois, lui laissant l'opportunité de se rétracter, de me demander de l'aide. Mais non, la même détermination restait ancrée dans ses yeux. Alors, résignée, je fis demi-tour et repris le chemin de chez moi. Rapidement, mes pas s'accélérèrent et je me retrouvais à courir. Courir encore et encore comme si ma vie en dépendait. Alors que la pluie s'était remise à tomber, que je dégoulinais de la tête aux pieds, j'arrivais en fin chez moi. Je passais la porte, essoufflée et trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Enfin ! Tu t'es perdue en chemin ou quoi ?! S'exclama ma mère alors que je n'avais même pas enlevé mes chaussures.  
-Désolée... il y avait du monde, mentis-je en espérant être crédible. »

Je ne savais même pas combien de temps j'étais partie. Je jetais un regard à l'horloge murale qui se trouvait dans le salon. Je n'étais partie qu'une heure. Ce moment dans la ruelle m'avait semblé durer une éternité alors que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient en réalité écoulées.

Ma réponse sembla plaire à ma mère, puisqu'elle attrapa le sac et retourna dans le salon. Je soupirai, elle ne m'avait même pas remercié. J'enlevai mes chaussures, mon manteau, et allai dans ma chambre. Prenant des affaires propres, je me rendis ensuite dans la salle de bains. J'avais une grande envie de prendre une douche brûlante : j'étais frigorifiée.

Enfin sous le jet qui me massait les épaules, je pus me détendre. J'étais complètement épuisée par ma course folle au milieu des flaques d'eau. Les images de la ruelle, de Bellamy en sang, ne me quittaient pas. Je commençais à regretter de l'avoir abandonné dans cet état, surtout que j'aurais pu l'aider, le soigner. Alors que là, il était peut-être en train d'agoniser, seul, au fond de cette ruelle.

Je tentai de chasser ces pensées morbides, essayant de penser à autre chose. Les vacances étaient presque finies, et le retour au lycée serait dans deux jours. D'ici là, je connaîtrai rapidement le sort de Bellamy. Espérant ne pas avoir causé sa perte, car ça, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Cette scène ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit, m'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit pendant tout le reste du week-end. Ainsi, le visage de Bellamy restait imprimé à ma rétine, que j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de m'allonger sur mon lit et d'écouter le doux bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : le voir lundi et ainsi être certaine qu'il irait bien.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que les persos sont trop OOC, si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée. En réalité, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de publier cette histoire sur ff, mais vu la façon dont j'ai quitté mes lecteurs sur Locked tome 2, je ne pouvais pas ne plus rien publier ! J'ai donc décidé de vous faire partager cette histoire que j'avais, à la base, écrite avec des personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination.**

 **Voilà pour la petite histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, que ce soit positif ou négatif, et je posterai le chapitre 2 d'ici une semaine !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous,**

 **Laurine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Réponse aux guests :**

 **-Marima : Merci beaucoup ! oui effectivement j'avais oublie' de changer ce nom ! merci de me l´avoir dis j'ai pu modifier :)**

 **-S : merci ! j´espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La journée du dimanche s'était étalée d'une longueur insoutenable. Jamais le temps ne m'avait semblé aussi long. La peur me tordait le ventre. Une peur que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Cette peur qui nous prend aux tripes, nous empêche de penser à autre chose. Jusque dans mes rêves, les images de Bellamy continuaient de me hanter.

Et c'est avec peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur que, le lundi matin, le réveil sonna. Et voilà, le supplice était enfin terminé, je saurai enfin ce qu'il était advenu de lui. J'avais hâte de pouvoir m'ôter ses yeux sombres de mes pensées, de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Cette délivrance, je l'attendais avec tellement d'impatience que je me levai plus rapidement que d'habitude. J'essayais de prendre le temps de me préparer, mais j'avais beaucoup trop hâte de savoir.

Je m'habillais chaudement, un jean accompagné d'un pull bordeaux. Je pris mon sac de cours, le posais sur mon épaule et enfilais mes chaussures rapidement. Je jetai un œil derrière moi, cherchant ma mère du regard, sans succès. Elle devait certainement encore dormir. Elle ne se levait jamais aussi tôt le matin.

Après avoir refermé la porte à clef derrière moi, je pris le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, mes écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Je détestais le trajet en bus jusqu'au lycée, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était beaucoup trop loin pour que je m'y rende à pieds. Heureusement, je n'en avais que pour vingt minutes de route.

Les vingt minutes passées à regarder par la fenêtre, tout en écoutant de la musique, j'arrivais enfin au lycée. Comme depuis presque deux jours, j'avais encore pensé sans arrêt à Bellamy. Plus que quelques instants avant, d'enfin, connaître l'état dans lequel il était.

Je passai les grilles de l'établissement aux murs noirs et gris. Beaucoup de monde était assemblé dans la cour, les groupes d'amis se retrouvant après les deux semaines de vacances, se racontant leur soirée du nouvel an ou les cadeaux qu'ils avaient pu avoir pour Noël. J'aperçu du regard mes deux amies, et les rejoignis tout en guettant l'arrivée de Bellamy.

« Salut Clarke ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Me demanda Mel, une jolie blonde élancée.

-Mmh, répondis-je vaguement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet. »

Peu déroutées par mon manque de réponse, les deux filles se mirent à discuter avec énergie à mes côtés, m'ignorant totalement. Encore une fois, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Bellamy. Et je commençais à en avoir marre de ne plus pouvoir me le sortir de la tête. Ce garçon que je ne connaissais que de vue m'envahissait, et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait : ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas inquiétée pour quelqu'un.

Soudain, il apparut, main dans la main avec Gina, sa petite amie. Un soulagement intense s'empara de moi, il était en vie. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où ses cours se déroulaient, je pus remarquer que son visage portait les traces de sa bagarre de samedi.

Son arcade sourcilière droite portait une cicatrice, qui, mal soignée, resterait un long moment présente. Sa joue gauche était tailladée et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Des bleus étaient présents un peu partout sur son visage. La seule chose qui demeurait intacte étaient ses yeux. Toujours si sombres, presque noir. Ce noir intense que j'avais toujours trouvé magnifique. Apaisant.

Nos regards se croisèrent soudainement, et je me sentis rougir, surprise en train de le dévisager. Je ne pouvais même pas tenter de sourire : jamais l'ombre d'un sourire n'avait effleuré ses lèvres ici. Et je ne voulais pas détourner les yeux, c'aurait été un signe de faiblesse. Alors, je décidai de soutenir son regard.

En deux jours, je ne l'avais jamais autant regardé dans les yeux qu'en trois ans que je le connaissais. Et cette connexion, que j'avais ressentie dans la ruelle samedi, était toujours présente. J'avais presque l'impression de voir un fil nous relier. Comment pouvait-ce être possible, alors que je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole ?

Finalement, il passa à côté de moi, me frôlant presque le bras. Nos regards s'étaient détachés, et la connexion avait disparue. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, j'avais l'impression qu'un vide immense la remplaçait. Le brouhaha autour de moi repris, alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'alors que mon cerveau avait coupé les sons provenants de l'extérieur.

La sonnerie retentit et, accompagnée de mes amies, je me rendis à mon premier cours de la journée. Et même de l'année. J'y allais sereinement : maintenant que j'étais rassurée à propos de Bellamy, je pouvais reprendre les cours dans mon état normal, et me concentrer plus facilement.

La matinée se déroula au ralentit, je me sentais déjà ennuyée par les professeurs qui tentaient de nous inculquer des notions que je ne retiendrai que jusqu'au baccalauréat. Je n'avais franchement pas la tête à ça : j'étais crevée par mon manque de sommeil depuis deux nuits.

Alors, la pause du déjeuner fut la bienvenue, et je fus la première hors de la classe, pressée de pouvoir enfin manger. Ça faisait deux heures que mon ventre gargouillait sans cesse, et sans discrétion. J'avais vraiment faim.

Le repas n'était pas mauvais, sans pour autant être sensationnel, comme d'habitude. Les moyens financiers donnés dans les établissements scolaires pour l'alimentation n'étaient pas très élevés. Et tout le monde savait très bien que la nourriture en prison était bien plus saine qu'ici.

Mais j'avais trop faim pour faire la difficile : je mangeai tout, l'entrée, le plat et le dessert. De toute manière, je n'étais pas réellement difficile pour manger, j'aimais de tout. Mon père était un véritable cordon bleu, et je me souvenais très bien de tous ces repas délicieux qu'il me préparait depuis toute petite.

Ma gorge se serra, signe que je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer si je ne me mettais pas très vite à penser à autre chose. Du coup, je décidai de sortir du réfectoire et d'aller lire dans les couloirs du lycée : il faisait trop froid pour que je reste dans la cour.

Je pris mon sac et enfilai mon manteau puis m'excusai auprès de mes amies sans pour autant préciser où j'allai. De toute façon, elles avaient l'habitude, les temps de midi que je passais avec elles n'étaient pas nombreux. Elles passaient tout leur temps libre à réviser et ça m'exaspérai.

Je traversai la cour pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal puis montai les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Arrivée en haut, j'étais essoufflée d'avoir grimpé autant de marches même si j'avais pourtant l'habitude.

Je traversai le couloir puis poussai une porte qui n'était jamais fermée à clef, même si personne ne le savait. Il donnait accès à un couloir qui contenait deux portes : la première porte menait à une salle de classe jamais utilisée et l'autre ouvrait sur des escaliers donnant sur le toit.

Comme il faisait trop froid pour que j'aille sur le toit, je préférai aller dans la salle où personne ne venait jamais. C'était un avantage que personne ne connaisse son existence, je pouvais être seule dès que je le voulais.

Et ça m'arrangeait énormément, étant une personne plutôt solitaire qui préférait s'enfermer dans son propre monde plutôt que d'être entourée d'une tonne d'amis. J'adorais me plonger dans des livres, dans mes rêves plutôt que d'affronter la dure réalité de la vraie vie.

Bien sûr, j'adorerai avoir cette personne auprès de moi, sur qui je pourrais compter et demander des conseils. Mais la vie ne m'avais jamais permis de rencontrer _la_ personne que je recherchais. Alors, en attendant, les personnages de mes romans favoris devenaient mes meilleurs amis. Et mon imagination mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Je m'installai au fond de la salle, par terre, adossée contre le mur. Même si personne ne venait jamais, je préférai être prudente et me mettre dans un angle où je suis invisible pour quiconque entrerait dans la pièce. On n'est jamais trop prudents, et je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici.

J'avais découvert cet endroit au milieu de mon année de seconde. Tout allait mal, et je n'avais personne sur qui compter ni une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Alors, un midi où je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, j'avais tenté de trouver l'endroit le plus isolé du lycée.

C'est ainsi, qu'en essayant d'ouvrir toutes les portes du couloir, j'avais remarqué que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clefs. Et voilà que je m'étais retrouvée sur le toit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Cette année de ma vie avait certainement été la plus difficile que j'ai vécu, et y repenser me faisait encore monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais j'avais déjà trop pleuré, et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse aller. Alors, je faisais au mieux pour avancer chaque jour, pour m'en sortir et être heureuse. Même si c'était difficile, j'essayais avec toute la force de mon être.

Chassant mes idées noires, je sortis mon livre de mon sac. Je me l'étais acheté pour Noël et j'avais hâte de le commencer. C'était un livre que je voulais lire depuis longtemps. Je commençai à lire, directement absorbée par l'histoire, mais faisant attention à l'heure. Il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard en cours.

Alors que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, je ramassai mes affaires quand tout à coup, j'entendis un bruit qui me fit sursauter. Je fronçai les sourcils, tout à coup inquiète. Puis, je vis la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

Paniquée, je me baissai pour cacher ma présence dans la pièce. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? En deux ans je n'avais jamais croisé personne. Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, presqu'au ralentit.

Quand la personne pénétra dans la pièce, je la reconnus immédiatement : Bellamy. J'avais envie de crier de rage, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bon sang ?

Soudain, une idée s'insinua dans mon esprit : _et s'il m'avait suivie ?_ Peut-être voulait-il m'éliminer pour avoir surpris sa bagarre dans la ruelle samedi. Je me mordis la joue, essayant de chasser cette pensée idiote. S'il voulait vraiment me tuer, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le faire au lycée alors que n'importe qui pouvait le surprendre.

Je me collai un peu plus contre le mur, essayant de me faire le plus invisible possible. Mon cœur battait à une allure insoutenable et je le sentais pulser jusque dans mes tempes.

Je le regardai s'asseoir à une chaise et sortir de son sac une sorte de trousse à pharmacie et je compris. Il voulait se soigner ! Ses blessures nécessitaient peut-être de se faire désinfecter assez souvent.

Il commença par son arcade, puis sa joue et sa lèvre alors que je l'observai, oubliant complètement qu'il risquait de me surprendre. Puis soudain, il leva son t-shirt et appliqua le désinfectant sur une blessure que je ne pouvais pas voir de là où j'étais.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ses gestes que je me levai sans même m'en rendre totalement compte, essayant de me décaler discrètement pour pouvoir mieux voir sa blessure.

Seulement, ne regardant pas où je marchais, je me pris les pieds dans une chaise et tombai par terre, entraînant la chaise dans ma chute dans un fracas épouvantable. Pour la discrétion on repassera. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il savait que j'étais là.

Je n'osais même pas me relever, j'avais beaucoup trop honte. Je priais juste pour qu'il s'en aille sans faire attention à moi. Seulement, il se retrouva rapidement face à moi, tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Hésitante, je l'attrapai néanmoins et me laissai tirer pour me mettre sur mes pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? me demande-t-il dès que nos mains furent séparées. »

J'entendais le son de sa voix pour la première fois, ce qui me coupa momentanément le souffle. Sa voix était grave avec des intonations presque musicales et elle avait quelque chose de sécurisant.

« Je lisais.

-Tu lisais ?! répéta-t-il comme si je venais de lui faire une mauvaise blague. »

Ça paraissait si improbable que je sois en train de lire dans une pièce où personne ne venait jamais ? En y pensant, certainement oui.

« J'aime bien être seule alors je viens souvent là. Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

-Je l'ai trouvée par hasard et ça m'arrive de venir que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, ou dans le cas présent de me soigner. Et toi ?

-Je l'ai trouvé par hasard aussi. »

Le silence s'installa rapidement entre nous, un silence quelque peu gênant compte tenu de la situation. Je me dandinais sur place, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Finalement, je me penchai pour récupérer mon sac et dis :

« Bon je vais y aller, les cours vont bientôt reprendre et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. »

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et me retournai pour quitter la pièce. Seulement, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille puisqu'il m'attrapa par le poignet droit et me colla contre le mur le plus proche de nous.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque s'étaient accélérés au moment où sa main avait entouré mon poignet. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

Son corps était proche du mien, beaucoup trop proche, et ses mains encerclaient ma tête si bien que je ne pouvais esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi, si bien que je devais lever la mienne pour le voir. Nos regards se croisèrent et moi qui m'attendais à rencontrer de la colère dans ses pupilles, fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace.

Je fronçai les sourcils, à quoi jouait-il ? Je ne lui avais rien fait à ce que je sache !

« Laisse moi partir, je veux aller en cours, dis-je avec détermination. »

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire, ce qui me cloua sur place. Un sourire ? Venant de Bellamy ? Vraiment ? Mais il disparu rapidement ce qui me fit douter. L'avais-je imaginé ? Son visage était tout à fait sérieux, bien qu'il ne semblait toujours pas énervé.

« Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu samedi, en train de me battre. Et encore moins à terre, compris ? »

J'hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Promets-le.

-Je ne dirai rien. Promis, rajoutais-je d'une petite voix face à son regard insistant. »

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il s'éloigna de moi et quitta la pièce après avoir ramassé ses affaires. Je recommençai à respirer, alors que j'avais arrêté quand il avait commencé à parler. Et je restai là, les bras ballants.

Je venais d'avoir la plus longue conversation possible avec lui, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

 **Alors ? qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? dites moi tout !**

 **-Laurine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis notre pseudo-discussion dans la salle de classe abandonnée. Nous étions mercredi, et les cours se terminaient dans trente minutes. Enfin. Cela faisait à peine trois jours que nous avions repris que j'en avais déjà marre. Les cours n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour moi.

À peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit que j'étais déjà hors de la classe, mon sac sur l'épaule. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant de commencer le travail. Et comme je devais m'y rendre à pieds, je devais manger sur le trajet. De ce fait, tous les mercredis après-midi, je mangeais un sandwich tout en marchant.

Je marchais rapidement tout en dégustant avec plaisir mon sandwich. Poulet, crudités fait par mes soins. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ma mère qui pourrait me le faire. Depuis longtemps maintenant je ne pouvais plus compter sur elle, et j'avais appris à faire avec. Même si certaines périodes restaient plus difficiles que d'autres.

Comme ma mère était devenue incapable de continuer à travailler, j'avais dû chercher un travail pour pouvoir ramener de l'argent à la maison, en plus des aides de l'État. Dès que j'avais eu seize ans, je m'étais mise en quête d'un petit boulot que je pourrais faire à côté de mes études.

Très vite, le supermarché de la ville m'avait proposé un poste de caissière, les mercredis après-midi et weekends. Pas le meilleur, mais ça m'allait très bien. Il me permettait de pouvoir vivre, me payer le self de la cantine et je payais les factures grâce aux aides que nous procurait l'État.

Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur ces aides : sans elles, j'aurais du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Déjà que parfois, je devais faire des heures supplémentaires pour gagner un peu plus.

Quant à ma place au supermarché, j'avais le droit à des réductions pour les courses ce qui n'était franchement pas négligeable.

Je me souvenais encore de l'entretien que j'avais passé afin d'être intégrée à l'équipe. Le directeur avait été surpris en nous voyant débarquer, moi et mes seize ans. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien m'amener ici.

Et puis je lui avais donné mon nom et il avait tout de suite compris qui j'étais. Dans cette ville, bien que plutôt grande, tout se savait. Alors, bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Et après avoir vu ma motivation et mon sérieux, il avait accepté de me prendre à l'essai.

Sans sa générosité, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Cette place de caissière était la meilleure chose que je puisse trouver à mon âge, sans diplôme et peu d'horaires de libres. Mais il avait voulu m'aider, et je lui en était énormément reconnaissante.

S'il n'avait pas connu ma situation, jamais il ne m'aurait embauchée, préférant une fille ou garçon majeur, ou tout du moins plus âgé.

Je venais de terminer mon sandwich et j'avais jeté la serviette et l'aluminium à la poubelle quand un reflet à terre attira mon attention. Je me penchai pour récupérer ce qui s'avéra être un magnifique collier. Il était de forme ovale, et je compris vite qu'il était de ceux qui s'ouvrent et dans lesquels on peut y ajouter des photos.

Je l'ouvris délicatement, peut-être me donnerait-il une indication sur son propriétaire. Sur la partie gauche, on pouvait y voir une magnifique femme, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés soigneusement coiffés. Elle se tenait droite, les yeux fixés sur l'objectif, avec un petit sourire adorable.

Quant à la partie gauche, se tenait un homme à la carrure musclée avec des épaules carrées, des cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse. Les deux images étaient en couleurs ternies, et le papier était jauni par le temps.

En refermant le pendentif, je remarquai une inscription au dos : _À jamais auprès de toi._  
Quelqu'un avait dû le faire tomber.

Je levai la tête, regardant autour de moi. Peut-être que la personne ayant égaré le collier n'était pas loin. J'aperçus vite un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Il fouillait ses poches, l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Peut-être était-ce à lui ? Peut-être était-ce un cadeau pour sa petite amie ? Je refermai mes doigts sur le collier avec détermination, et traversai la route pour le rejoindre. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas de ces personnes malpolies qui s'énervent sur toi si tu as le malheur de leur adresser la parole, même pour les aider.

-Euh... excuse-moi, dis-je timidement.

Je décidai de le tutoyer directement vu qu'il ne faisait pas très vieux. Tant pis s'il n'aimait pas.

-Oui ? dit-il en se tournant face à moi, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait des cheveux châtains un peu longs, et des yeux marrons clair. Il avait un nez fin, des lèvres pleines. Il était plutôt mignon.

-Tu voulais ? me rappela-t-il à la raison.

Je me sentis aussitôt rougir : j'étais en train de le dévisager sans aucune gêne alors qu'il attendait que je lui parle.

-Ah... euh... oui, en fait j'ai trouvé ça par terre, est-ce que ça t'appartiens ? lui demandais-je en faisant pendre le collier autour de mon majeur droit.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le collier, le temps de l'analyser puis ils se posèrent à nouveau sur moi. Un franc sourire illumina le visage du garçon.

-Effectivement c'est à moi ! Merci beaucoup ! dit-il en récupérant le bijou que je lui tendais à présent.  
-Tu devrais y faire plus attention, c'est précieux ce genre de souvenirs.  
-Pardon ?

Il semblait surpris de mes paroles, alors que ce que je lui disais n'était qu'un conseil donné gentiment.

-Ce sont tes parents dessus, pas vrai ?  
-C'est ça, répondit-il tout à coup méfiant.  
-Et bien je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours vivants ou non mais en tout cas, tu devrais y faire plus attention, ces souvenirs sont précieux.

Il rangea le collier dans sa poche de jean, ce que je trouvai un peu bizarre mais je ne relevai pas, et me sourit à nouveau.

-Tu as raison ! Merci du conseil. Comment puis-je te remercier...?  
-Clarke, me présentai-je en lui tendant ma main. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.  
-Moi c'est Finn, enchanté.

Il attrapa ma main tendue et me la serra. Sa main était chaude et son toucher m'était agréable. Je retirai rapidement ma main, sentant le rouge me monter à nouveau aux joues.

-En tout cas, reprit-il, au risque de paraître lourd, j'aimerais vraiment te remercier.  
-Pas la peine, ça m'a fait plaisir.  
-Laisse-moi au moins t'inviter à boire un verre.

Je passai mon poids d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Je me voyais mal accepter, mais en même temps je n'avais pas vraiment envie de refuser. Il avait l'air gentil et passer du temps avec un jeune de mon âge semblait être une bonne chose.

-C'est que là... je dois aller travailler.  
-Et ce soir, tu es libre ?  
-Je termine à dix-huit heures trente.  
-C'est parfait ça !

Je lui souris, montrant que ça me faisait plaisir aussi.

-On se rejoint où ? demandais-je.  
-Dis-moi où tu travailles, je viendrai te chercher.  
-Je travaille au supermarché du coin.  
-Très bien, alors à ce soir, dix-huit heures trente Clarke !

Il me sourit une dernière fois, se retourna et repris son chemin non sans me faire un signe de la main au passage. Et je repris ma route à mon tour, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard à faire passer des articles devant le scan, j'avais enfin terminé mon après-midi. J'entrai dans les vestiaires pour me changer, enlevant enfin ce t-shirt horrible.

Je me demandai si Finn serait là ou s'il aurait finalement changé d'avis. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'en sortant, je le découvrirai en train de m'attendre devant le magasin. Je serais beaucoup trop déçue s'il décidait de me poser un lapin.

C'était peut-être étrange d'avoir si hâte de boire un verre avec un inconnu mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses avant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis à l'exception de Mel et Raven.

Et l'idée même de, peut-être, me faire un ami, un vrai, me remplissait de joie. Même si je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'emballe trop vite, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer devenir une grande amie de Finn. Être enfin importante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Après m'être changée et avoir récupéré mon sac de cours je quittai le supermarché que le directeur était en train de fermer.

-A samedi Marcus!  
-Bonne fin de semaine Clarke!

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant moi et je retrouvai la fraîcheur de l'hiver. Les lampadaires éclairaient le parking plongé dans le noir de la nuit. J'avais hâte que les journées rallongent : je détestais rentrer chez moi la nuit.

Je plissai les yeux et me mis à chercher Finn du regard. Je le trouvai vite, adossé à un lampadaire, les bras croisés, il me regardait déjà. Je souriais, il était venu. Rapidement, je m'approchai de lui, soudainement timide.

-Hey, dis-je d'une petite voix peu sûre de moi.  
-Hey poupée, t'es prête ?

J'acquiesçai, me demandant si je devais réagir à son surnom ou pas.

-Tu pourrais éviter les surnoms s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas trop ça, dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître méchante.  
-Bien sûr, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas paraître lourd.

Je le rassurai d'un grand sourire tandis que nous nous dirigions côte à côte au bar.

-Alors Clarke, parles-moi un peu de toi, me demanda-t-il lorsque nous fûmes assis à une table reculée du bar, une tasse de café brûlant devant nous.  
-Et bien...

Je plaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, cherchant mes mots. Il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas dire à un inconnu, il fallait que je fasse attention.

-Bon si tu veux, je commence ! s'exclama-t-il. Donc je m'appelle Finn, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je cherche du travail. À toi.  
-Comme tu le sais je m'appelle Clarke, je vais avoir dix-huit ans donc je suis en Terminale S et comme tu as pu voir je travaille au supermarché pour participer financièrement chez moi.

Simple, sobre mais efficace. Tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Pour le reste, je verrai plus tard.

-Terminale S ? Waouh ! Et tu veux faire quoi après ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis.

Mon intonation dut lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas vraiment aborder ce sujet, puisqu'il n'insista pas et me parla d'autre chose.

Je buvais mon café tout en l'écoutant raconter des petites choses de sa vie, des anecdotes de son enfance. Je rigolai parfois même. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, le feeling était rapidement passé entre nous.

-Et en fait, avec mon meilleur ami, on a voulu descendre une pente sur des sacs poubelles. On avait quoi... huit ans ? réfléchit-il rapidement. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait des cailloux sur le chemin du coup on s'est retrouvés en bas de la piste avec des déchets derrière nous. On a dû tout ramasser, grimaça-t-il à ce souvenir.

J'explosai de rire, imaginant un mini Finn, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés par le vent, en train de rire aux éclats avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait tout remonter et ramasser des déchets.

Je regardai l'horloge murale pendant qu'il terminait son deuxième café, il était un peu plus de vingt heures, il fallait que je rentre.

-Il se fait tard je vais rentrer, lui dis-je alors.  
-Ne bouges pas, je vais payer et je te raccompagne.

J'acquiesçai, le laissant aller régler nos consommations tout en ramassant mes affaires. Je l'attendais près de la porte.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant.

Je souriais et poussai la porte. Il faisait encore plus froid que deux heures plus tôt, au bout de cinq minutes déjà je me retrouvai frigorifiée, frictionnant mes bras pour tenter vainement de me réchauffer.

Finn remarqua que je grelottais et me proposa sa veste que je refusai poliment. Inutile qu'il tombe malade pour moi. Soudain, je sentis son bras enrouler mes épaules et m'approcher de lui. Mon cœur s'accéléra à notre proximité. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, essayant de me partager sa chaleur pour me réchauffer.

Rapidement, nous fûmes arrivés chez moi.

-J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie Clarke.  
-Moi aussi, souriais-je à cette phrase digne des plus beaux films romantiques.  
-Serais-tu d'accord pour me donner ton numéro ? J'aimerais te revoir.

Avec plaisir, je lui donnai mon numéro. Il ne me donna pas le sien en retour, me promettant qu'il m'enverrait rapidement un message. J'acquiesçai, sachant pertinemment qu'il le ferait.

-Bonne fin de soirée Clarke.  
-À toi aussi !

Je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue gauche, peut-être un peu trop longuement, et rentrai chez moi me mettre au chaud.

Je savais que j'allai devoir affronter les interrogations de ma mère, faire à manger, me laver et faire mes devoirs, mais j'avais le cœur léger du merveilleux moment que je venais de passer.

J'avais déjà hâte de le revoir.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je suis terriblement désolée de mon absence ! Avec les cours tout ça, je n'ai plus eu le temps de venir ici... mais me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

 **Dites-moi tout ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un nouveau personnage vient d'arriver, que pensez-vous de lui, de la place qu'il va avoir dans l'histoire ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël.**

 **Laurine**


End file.
